


Day 9 - Baking

by Looney_tunes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_tunes/pseuds/Looney_tunes
Summary: The bois do a spot of baking but it gets out of hand pretty quickly.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 5





	Day 9 - Baking

"Michael, look what I bought!" Gavin sang, rushing into Michael's apartment with 4 bags of food. Michael knew that this call was a Bad Sign. Gavin always brought the most ridiculous shit from the store, and it seems that he had done the same on this occasion too.

"Brownies!" Gavin cheered, holding a box brownie mix in his hands. 

Michael sighed; baking never went well when it came to Gavin, he always made a complete mess of Michael's apartment, and he never cleaned up after himself. However, brownies did sound really good, and Gav would only sulk if he said no. 

"You're cleaning up any mess, asshole," Michael said, his Jersey accent seeping through.

\------

2 hours later the kitchen was a complete mess. Gavin thought it would be a good idea to "go off script" and make the brownies without a recipe because "they were adults and should know how to make brownies on their own". What this really translated to was Gavin was an idiot and in an attempt to clean up after himself ripped up the box with the instructions on it and chucked it in the bin. He also got a big chunk of the pre-mixed flour and cocoa powder on the floor so they had to figure out how much of the other ingredients they would have to use now to compensate. But to do that required knowledge of both the recipe and Maths, and those weren't fun so Gavin decided to make his own.

Michael was trying to find out how many eggs they would need to use, completely unaware that Gavin had just picked up a handful of flour from the floor and that it was coming his way.

"....motherfucker," Michael growled slowly under his breath. He looked over to Gavin with all the rage in Jersey and they both knew the game was on. Immediately they started flinging shit at each other. Anything they could grab: water, biscuits, teabags, more flour off the floor, empty water bottles, the mixing spoon, you name it and it was thrown. 

This carried on for a while, both giggling like school children and acting like them too. It wasn't until Gavin picked up an egg did things start to get more serious. 

"Don't throw a fucking egg at me!" Michael yelled, panting.

This boosted Gavin's confidence, he knew he had the upper hand. He grabbed the full box of eggs before Michael could think about it and jeered, "what are you gonna do about it, Jebby little Michael boi?"

Michael was powerless. He didn't want Gavin to win, but he also didn't want eggs all over him and his apartment. He sank to his knees, trying to convey surrender, looking up to pout at his boi and hoping Gav would take pity on him. No such luck, of course. As soon as Michael's eyes met Gav's, he saw his arm was already drawn back. Egg in hand, smile on face, devious plan in mind.

What he hadn't planned for though was Michael's MLB-like response. Instinctively, he put his hands in front of him and screwed his eyes shut. He caught the egg like a rogue moonball and they were both shocked when he gently opened his hands and the egg was still intact.

“Oh my God…” Michael stared in disbelief at the egg in his hands. “It’s on now, cocksucker!” Flicking his gaze back up to Gav who was just now realising what this meant for him.

Bird noises rang throughout the apartment as they chased each other through the different rooms. Gavin was desperately trying to get away, jumping over furniture and climbing anything he could as not to be egged. Michael was in hot pursuit, but he still didn’t want egg all over his apartment, so he had no intention of throwing the egg anywhere, he just wanted to see Gavin squirm and run around like an idiot. 

They came to a stalemate at either end of the coffee table. Slowly circling it as to remain distanced from each other, and to catch their breath after their mad dash around the house. Michael could see Gavin eyeing up the bathroom door, then the couch, knowing that he would try to make a quick escape to the bathroom and lock himself in. He positioned himself, ready to catch him when he did. 

Gavin leapt forward to the couch, but he was too slow, Michael was already a step in front of him. They collided and landed in a messy heap on the sofa. Michael was on top of Gavin and was pinning down his stupidly long limbs. The egg was raised in his right hand and his left arm pressed both of Gavin’s arms above his head. 

“Michael...Michael please, don’t egg me, please!” He pleaded, trying to escape Michael’s confinements.

“Nah Gav, I wouldn’t,” He released Gavin from his grip letting him get up slightly. “I don’t want egg all over the sofa,” He continued, as he hooked his arm around Gavin’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“Oh, thanks boi,” He let out a breath of relief. He touched their foreheads together in quiet appreciation for not being egged. Michael pulled him closer still, into a gentle, tender kiss, changing the mood of the moment entirely. Gavin had all but forgotten what they were doing beforehand, too lost in Michael. So lost in fact that he didn’t notice Michael’s right arm come up and softly crack the egg into Gavin’s beard. 

Gavin gasped. “...you didn’t just…” He whispered, offended, mouth hanging open.

“Got ya, bitch!” Michael laughed. “You’re cleaning up the kitchen too, remember?” He taunted as Gavin walked over to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
